An Icebound Heart
by Ashynarr
Summary: Death isn't always permanent, especially when you have a monster like the Lich King raising an army with which he can destroy the world. However, redemption can come even to the damned, leaving Shania Ashenheart to bear the brunt of her crimes and make amends in a world that is at best leery of her kind...


An Icebound Heart (Warcraft)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: Death isn't always permanent, especially when you have a monster like the Lich King raising an army with which he can destroy the world. However, redemption can come even to the damned, leaving Shania Ashenheart to bear the brunt of her crimes and make amends in a world that is at best leery of her kind...

Disclaimer: Warcraft's not mine.

Warning: Original Characters, timeline alterations

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

" _Don't you remember me?" The Blood Elf prisoner had asked, drawing pause from the young Death Knight in training._

 _She knew her master would want her to ignore such pleading and finish the deed, but a small part of her did feel an odd tug of familiarity, which for one with almost nothing but the will of her master in her mind was rather confusing. The pause gave enough time for the woman to continue, gaze sorrowful as she struggled against the magical binds._

" _We trained together in Quel'Thalas, we were sisters at arm." The woman gained a small smile in memory, gaze drifting away, before she came back to the grim present. "When the Scourge came again, we fought side by side, fending off hundreds of them on our own. Even when we were pushed back to the city we stood together with the rest, doing whatever it took to keep the people inside the walls safe from the undead."_

 _The death knight's weapon had long lowered, tip resting on the wooden floor. There was something in her mind's eye - a city of spires reaching for the sky, painted white and gold and red and echoing with magic so warm that even the nights never felt the chill of the north. A single word came to her lips, unbidden, unrecognized even after she uttered it._

" _Daendrel…"_

 _The woman smiled sadly. "We got separated, and I never found your body in the aftermath. If I'd known he'd do this to you, I would have never let it happen… I'm so sorry, Shania…"_

 _...she recognized that name. Was that really…_

 _They both snapped to at the shout from outside. "Hey, you done with her yet? I know you want to enjoy the blood, but the Master needs you and the others ready to fight soon."_

 _The woman - Daendrel - took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, raising her gaze back to the death knight's own. "I don't know how much of the Shania Sunheart I knew is still in there, but if you can hear me, fight him. Fight the monster who destroyed our city, destroyed our lives, destroyed_ _ **you**_ _. The warrior I knew would never give in if she could, no matter what it took to break free."_

 _She raised her head high, proud even to her last breath. "Anu belore dela'na, sister."_

 _The death knight nodded and lifted her weapon, blade surprisingly heavy, and brought it down on the blood elf woman's neck, slicing through the throat and ending her quickly and quietly. She looked down on the body for another moment, then turned and left, the tip of her blade still trailing small drops of elvish blood._

Shania awoke all at once, gasping in pain as the holy light she'd only felt back when she was alive coursed through her body like fire. It almost tore her apart, only at the final moment restraining itself, draining out of her instead and leaving her cold and miserable and aching on the muddy ground. Her gaze refused to lift, too occupied by the scattering of memories that now demanded her attention and leaving what little of her undead heart remained aching as true loss settled in.

"Anu belore dela'na…" She whispered, wishing her sister at arms could have at least heard her apology.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder, startling her from her thoughts. They then began encouraging her to rise from her knees into a wobbly stand, and she looked up to see who had helped her to her feet.

"Koltira…" Shania mumbled, remembering the elf she'd been fighting alongside under the thrall of the Lich King.

"You've come to your senses, then?" He asked, waiting for her to steady before stepping back. When she nodded slowly he continued. "Good, help me with the others - the Highlord wants to know how many of us have broken from the Lich King."

She nodded again, walking slowly to a nearby orc who was shakily getting to his hands and knees, moving to stand in front of him before offering a hand up. "Can you stand?"

The orc pressed his lips together but nodded, accepting the hand up and holding tight until his feet stopped swaying under him. "Thank you."

"Help the others," She replied, glancing around as he left to do so and seeing that many of the others had already gotten up on their own or were getting helped up, regardless of the lines that had divided many of them in life.

Her gaze wandered further, eventually spotting the human who had led them up to the battle and was apparently reclaiming leadership now. He was speaking to the paladin who had struck at the Lich King alongside the Highlord and driven him back, eventually dipping his head in respect before handing over his blade. The paladin took it with a small smile, saying something else before the two disappeared into the chapel.

Diversion gone for the moment, she turned back to her task, seeking out those who still had trouble regaining their feet on their own.

~0~0~

"No longer do we serve the Lich King!" The Highlord spoke to the crowd who had just finished reclaiming the floating citadel from the scattered remnants of the Lich King's forces there. "In his arrogance he thought to take Light's Hope Chapel, but instead he was struck a mighty blow! Not only was he forced to retreat from the battle, many of those under his thrall were able to break away, ready to seek revenge for the atrocities he has commit!"

Shania stood near the back, more than content to let the rallying words wash past her while she thought back on the short talk she'd had with Koltira right before this. There was no doubt they would need help to get their just revenge against the monster who'd stripped them of everything, but the only true help they would be able to get would be from the Alliance and Horde, neither of which would be liable to trust them no matter what they did to prove themselves, simply because they were creations of the Lich King.

They were taking chances with both sides, sending those whose races were of a particular faction to the side more likely to accept them for at least who and what they'd been when they were alive, even as their main loyalties remained with the Ebon Blade. As one of the few handfuls of the Sin'dorei amongst the ranks, she and her kin would go to the Horde.

That was not the issue.

Their living kin, still recovering from the last strike against them from the Scourge, would more than likely not be happy to have any reminders of his cruelties shoved into their faces again, and with the power of the reborn Sunwell on their side…

Shania shivered, drawing a look from the orc next to her - the same one she'd helped earlier, in fact. If any of her own family were still alive, she wasn't sure how they would take her quite literally rising from the dead. Glancing down at her grayed skin, the sign of a long wait between her death and rebirth, she knew that she would not be able to fake normalcy even if she could hide her white eyes and hair from a city of magic welders.

(It was one thing to be in an alliance with the Forsaken and their leader. It was quite another to actually be one of the free willed undead, and unless things had changed in the year since her death, they would not receive warm welcome in the city proper.)

"Our first step on that path will be to prepare ourselves, and that includes making contact with both major factions. My two most trusted will be leading small contact parties to the cities of Orgrimmar and Stormwind on the morrow, so if you are chosen, be prepared to make your best impressions when you arrive. The rest of us will either work with the Argent Crusade on a plan of attack after our arrival or else prepare ourselves for the long battle ahead."

"With the Alliance and Horde at our sides, we will strike for Northrend and end the Lich King once and for all!"

She watched the others as the Highlord finished, holding his redeemed blade up into the air as the wave of shouts and cheers started up. She did not join them, knowing she could not truly celebrate until the Lich King was dead and gone for good.

Perhaps by then she would be able to forgive herself for slaying Daendrel.

~0~0~

If she had still been alive, Shania would have turned her nose up at the crude and lesser walls guarding the entrances into the massive plateaus and canyons of Orgrimmar, wondering how such wood and stone would even hold against an outside force without a large reinforcement of magic in the structure.

However, she was dead now because of her people's great magical barriers failing them due to inside treachery, which less her feeling much less begrudging of what for all purposes was a far superior defensive position to a half-ruined capital on the open woodland shores of the northern sea. The giant spikes were still a mystery, though - did they hope it would intimidate the enemy, or was it just something orcs did with their settlements?

The guards at the front gate watched them warily, having seen the dark gateway opened just over five hundred yards away and spit out ten death knights of five different races before resealing itself. She and Koltira represented the Sin'dorei, with Koltira leading the party overall. Similar male-female pairs were chosen for the others, both for the Alliance expedition and their own, as a way to show they were not an exclusive group but an entire faction of their own, no matter how limited the numbers.

Koltira stopped just within speaking range, gesturing for the rest of the group to do the same before speaking to the guards. "Good day to you. We bear tidings and news from the Plaguelands for the Warchief if he would hear it."

"Oh yeah?" One guard asked, looking unthrilled at having to speak to them. "How do we know this isn't just some trick to get inside the city?"

Koltira smiled lightly. "If we had wanted to sneak into the city, we would have opened up the gate somewhere inside and not bothered with approaching the front gate. As things stand, we are only here on a diplomatic mission, and we are willing to wait outside as long as it takes for our message to reach your Warchief and receive his reply."

The guards frowned and deliberated, the same guard as before eventually coming forward again. "What's your message, then?"

Koltira pulled a letter out of his satchel, presenting it to the guard. "We of the Ebon Blade are looking for allies against the Lich King, and hope that your Warchief will be willing to work alongside us. We also bear a letter from Highlord Tirion Fordring for the Warchief's eyes alone, though of course you are free to have it checked for traps or curses."

The guard took it warily, almost expecting it to set him aflame at any moment, nodding for another of the guards to join him before they disappear into the gate. A scant minute later, too short for the message to have reached Thrall, more guards of both the troll and orc persuasion appeared, joining in their cautious vigil of the death knights.

"Do you think the Warchief will be acceptin' an alliance with us?" Kuzoku asked. "Considering we wear the faces of the enemy."

"He's willing to work with the Forsaken," Colby Lancaster pointed out. "And we have the leader of the Argent Crusade vouching for us; if nothing else, that will keep him from deciding against our case, and with the Lich King on the move, he's going to want allies sooner rather than later."

"The people won't be happy, though," Umiku Deathbinder grimaced. "They have no reason to trust us no matter what the Warchief decides, and I know if I weren't among our number I wouldn't trust us as far as I could throw an orge."

"At least it's only for a few years," Hanvor Ragebleeder replied. "After the Lich King falls, we can go our separate ways, clean out the rest of his followers in Northrend."

Shania did not believe it would be so easy to cut ties after the fight was over, not if they wanted to survive (it seemed even the undead had some self-preservation instincts… or was it fear of what was waiting on the other side for them?), but said nothing. Koltira, when she glanced to him, seemed to feel the same if his slight frown said anything.

Younglings, all of them. The youngest of the Sin'dorei in the order was just over a thousand, while the oldest of the mortal races represented was just over five decades. Shania for one was well over two thousand, and she knew Koltira was nearly four hundred years her elder. The oldest of them, a Kaldorei women by the name of Lylanas Windspire (wasn't she on the Alliance mission?), was nearly six thousand years old, and had once been sent to spy on the grand city of Quel'Thalas _while_ it was being built.

"If the Horde do not work with us, I'm sure Lady Sylvanas will," Erin Rutherford offered with a bit of cheer. "Since the Forsaken also want to see the Lich King destroyed, she'll be more than eager for whatever allies she can get for the cause."

The other races reluctantly nodded, while Koltira seemed pleased enough by the idea. Shania withheld her own opinion, knowing that they needed whatever allies they could get regardless of her own feelings.

(Was she the only one who felt wary around the reborn ranger? Of course, she'd only met Sylvanas once, but it had been enough to realize something was distinctly _off_ about the woman. She still desperately hoped it was just her imagination…)

She felt a bit defenseless without her weapon at hand, even though she logically knew that if they had to make an escape they all could reach for the corpses of those who tried to take Orgrimmar buried beneath them, and use the distraction to make an escape before calling for a gate out. It was a necessary precaution, though, since the less aggressive and threatening they appeared the more likely they would be to at the very least consider the alliance instead of dismissing the issue right away.

When the wait continued to stretch on, Benzae chose to break the silence by wondering at the current state of the Darkspear Isles, since last she'd heard the place had just started to develop from a haphazard settlement into a full out city thanks to the help of the orcs and tauren. Not expecting any sort of conversation and still suspicious, the guards didn't enter the conversation between the death knight orcs and trolls for several minutes.

"The area around the chief's house is buildin' up since he wants those done before his own place. Says that since he spends so much time in Orgrimmar talkin' to the Warchief and helpin' out, he doesn't need it as much as the resta us."

Kuzoku nodded, quirking a toothy grin. "Sounds like things are goin' good, mon. Might go and see it sometime after this mess with the Lich King is done for good."

Whatever the guard's reply was going to be was cut off when yet more guards appeared, Thrall himself leading the way with Vol'Jin at his side and another orc she didn't know on the other. The guards spread out with a wave of his hand, leaving himself and his two companions facing the death knights.

"I have to admit," He started, looking over them all calmly. "When I first heard of a group of death knights at the front gate requesting my presence, I thought it was a joke, or perhaps a trap. However, I recognize the Highlord's handwriting, as does my advisor, and if he claims that you are truly reformed then I am liable to trust you as well."

Shania raised an eyebrow - had Fordring really come to trust them so quickly as to just automatically assume all of them were trustworthy, especially those sent on such a delicate mission? Then again, perhaps he and Highlord Mograine were more aware of possible traitors than they wanted to admit to when they were still organizing, hence their specific picks for the mission. Perhaps she could ask Koltira later, once the others were away.

"His letter does remain brief, however, and I must say I'm interested in what he and you have done to earn such high recommendation."

Koltira took that as a silent demand for their story, which he instantly began to regal to all those present, with a few embellishes here and there as well as a fair bit of emphasis of the control the Lich King had had over them and their actions as well as how thoroughly purged of his influence they had been by the Light permeating the very land around the Chapel. When he finished he bowed again in respect, once again offering the Highlord's request for an alliance to strike out against the Lich King in a few month's time.

"You ask me for much, Death Knight, and I fear this is one decision I cannot make alone. I plan on calling a meeting with the other leaders of the Horde, and will give them your story, so that we might make a unified decision. While you are waiting for our answer, you may stay within the walls, though be aware there will be guards on alert in case of trouble."

"A generous offer, Warchief," Koltira smiled, inclining his head again. "Of course we accept, and will strive to be model guests while we await your answer."

Thrall nodded, glancing over all of them carefully, memorizing their faces. "If you are to stay, then I believe I should know your names at the least."

"I am Koltira Deathweaver," Their party leader offered, glancing to all of them to report their own names.

Shania had thought about this for a while, eventually deciding on, "Shania Ashenheart."

The orcs went next. "Hanvor Ragebleeder." "Umiku Deathbinder."

Then the trolls. "Kuzoku." "Benzae."

Then the Forsaken. "Colby Lanchester." "Erin Rutherford."

And lastly the Tauren. "Istuway Frostsnout." "Talaan Stormtusks."

The Warchief of the Horde nodded. "Eitrigg will show you to a place you can rest from your trials; I assure you that as long as you are under my protection you will not have any trouble from my people."

Shania raised an eyebrow as she realized he was serious before quickly schooling herself again. Even if he only managed to get a majority to treat them amiably, that would be a small miracle considering they were former servants of the Lich King, but then again she had never been one to interact with the other races before her death, so she wasn't sure how they would react exactly. Maybe things would go well after all?

...She wouldn't let her hopes up, though. There was still plenty that could go wrong.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Shania's eyes opened at the sound of footsteps approaching her small room in the building set aside for her and the others, the chill of her soul she'd been holding in her hands fading with her focus. It wasn't one of her companions - she knew all of their gaits well enough at this point to distinguish them from others - which only begat one option. A messenger.

(Of course, it could have been an assassin, but really, she doubted they would be that unsubtle and not expect to draw attention before they were in range.)

Shortly after she came to her conclusion, said messenger reached the doorway, looking slightly winded from the run he'd likely had to make from the throne room (...was it called that here, or something else? Perhaps she would ask her orcish allies later.) "The Warchief asks for your presence at the meeting hall."

"I see," She replied simply, standing up from her mat-bed and making her way to her armor. "The others are summoned as well, I presume?"

"They are," The messenger replied, not showing any particular distaste at the admittance, though whether that was mere professionalism or something else she couldn't say. "Your leader is already there."

Shania hummed noncommittally at that, sliding her chestplate over herself and waiting for the runes inside to make the minor adjustments needed to fit and seal it to her until she chose to take it off. The same went to her legplates, her boots, and then her gloves, completing her basic protective gear.

She supposed she could have donned the rest of her armor as well, but she decided that not making the Warchief and the others wait any longer than necessary would be more prudent than donning her more miscellaneous gear, especially since it had been proven in the weeks they'd been here so far that they would not be necessary. When the Warchief had said they would not find any trouble in his city, he had apparently meant it, because neither she nor her companions had had trouble from the locals aside from the wary looks and hushed whispers that followed in their wake.

Compared to what could have been, it was more than tolerable.

The messenger waited patiently the entire time, likely ordered to lead her directly there. Had other messengers been sent to those who had been taking the presented opportunity to gather as much news as they could of the current state of affairs?

(She had done so twice on Koltira's orders, but otherwise had no true motivation to do so here. The sin'dorei delegation would likely have far more information both on the supposed fate of Prince Kael'Thas and of the Sunwell than these orcs and trolls who lived an entire continent away. Speaking of which...)

Shania nodded to him, waiting for him to turn and start making his way back out before following after. It was best to not keep Koltira or any of the Horde leaders waiting any longer.

Her third walk through the city felt no different from the first two; people still stopped to stare at her, quickly looking away or darting off when she met their gaze for even a second. Children who held any inkling of curiosity were kept back by leery parents as she passed by, and though several of the guards looked ready to sneer or even spit in her direction, they very carefully did neither, as if their leaders would bear down on them the second they broke their orders.

In truth, the only major change was the presence of tauren, sin'dorei, and forsaken guards outside the presumed meeting hall, most of them eying her and her guide as they passed through the massive doors, with more of all five races standing alert along the hallways to the room proper.

Shania's gaze instantly slid over to the large table dominating the center, the five Horde leaders spread around it with their advisors at their side and the guards in a ring along the wall. Thrall and Eitrigg were the focal point, with the trolls and tauren to his right and the forsaken and sin'dorei to his left. Koltira and the other death knights who had shown up so far (she was apparently the fifth to arrive) stood across from them, glancing up to her before returning to their discussion.

(Her eyes briefly met those of Regent Lor'themar, and she found herself glancing away before she could register his expression.

She quickly looked away from Sylvanas as well, determining her to be even more worrying.)

She moved to stand with the other knights, keeping an eye on the doorway as the rest of their small party trickled into the room, the two tauren being the last to arrive before the doors were sealed. It didn't escape her attention that this was, technically, both the best and worst moment for an ambush on the leaders of the Horde.

Best, in that they were all trapped in this room, and even if the guards got to them, there would still be enough time to at least critically injure the leaders before all of them were taken down.

Worst, in that said leaders were leaders for a very good reason, and were probably more than prepared for any sort of betrayal, especially when dealing with former minions of the Lich King, redeemed or otherwise.

Shania pushed the line of thought away. Right now was the time for talks and alliances, not seeing conflict where there was none.

She glanced between the guards again, just in case any of them looked to turn hostile. She was not entirely reassured when none of them seemed tempted to make a move.

~0~0~

"Shania," Koltira invited over after the meeting broke for the day, before she'd even taken two steps back towards the opening doors.

She glanced over to him, seeing him standing alongside both the Regent and the Banshee Queen. So much for the thin hope that she'd be able to leave and return to her practice in a timely manner. She kept her eyes on Koltira as she joined them, quietly checking to see how much information he'd offered them already.

He caught her look, nodding his head slightly towards them before stating, "And this is my second for the course of this assignment, Shiana Ashenheart."

"Lord Regent," Shiana bowed to the Regent, who nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Lady Sylvanas," She repeated, though the bow was shallower.

If the Banshee Queen noticed, she said nothing, instead running eyes over her before turning back to Koltira. "I still don't see why you don't just join the Forsakened - we've all been tools of the Lich King, and you would not need to fear any sort of rejection from outsiders."

"It's a generous offer, Lady Sylvanas," Koltira replied diplomatically. "But for now, the Highlord feels we would be better served as an independant faction, so as to not alienate the Alliance as possible allies."

She huffed, looking displeased at the dodge. "I suppose having them as meatshields for us would be beneficial."

"What are your plans for after the Lich King is slain, then?" Regent Lor'themar asked idly.

"Most of the Death Knights express interest in remaining in Northrend to help clean out the rest of his minions where possible," He offered. "The campaign will be long and require cooperation from everyone, so I could not say for sure how they might feel by then."

"Understandable," The Regent nodded. "As things stand, Silvermoon needs more capable fighters after the toll the reclaiming of the Sunwell took on our numbers, and we would not turn away any of our blood who would choose to rejoin us."

"The Prince would allow us back?" Shania wondered, drawing the attention of the others sharply.

"The Prince…" Lor'themar started slowly. "Went mad during his stay in the Outlands, and corrupted many of his followers on fel magics before returning to try and summon Kil'Jaden through the Sunwell. His body was burnt to ashes and scattered on the open seas, to prevent anyone attempting to resurrect him and restart the madness."

Sylvanas shot him a look while Shania exhaled slowly to cover her shock. "My apologies; I was taken during the return of Naxxramas, so I was not aware of the changes."

"Your slip is forgiven; Koltira already explained the circumstances. If you wish to know more, any of the guards will be willing to get you up to speed on the past two years."

"I will keep that in mind, my Lord."

"Of course, you're always welcome in the Undercity," The Banshee Queen offered just as she was thinking of the best way to dismiss herself from the conversation. "I could always use competent commanders on the field…"

Shania looked Sylvanas in the eyes for just long enough to see the gleam of prospect in her eyes, as well as the minor note of her being a mere half inch shorter than the Death Knight. She then dipped her head in thanks, quietly replying, "I will consider your offer carefully, Lady Sylvanas. For now, I wish to take up the Regent Lord's offer on reacquainting myself with the rest of the world."

"Ask for Hethan Leafspear by the front doors; he should be available to answer any questions you might have," Regent Lor'themar smiled benignly. "If he complains, remind him that his beau is still displeased with the events surrounding his last breach of conduct."

She almost failed to recognize the huff for a laugh, quickly biting her tongue before she could even think of asking what the guard had managed to do to earn the Lord's disapproval.

(If nothing else, the other guards would more than likely offer the story on their own if she lingered long enough.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The fourth time Shania left the building she and the others were staying in, it was not under any sort of orders from Koltira, nor was it a summons from one of the leaders of the Horde wishing for some sort of clarification or details.

It was, surprisingly enough, of her own free will. Her practice controlling her chilling aura was going slow in the late summer heat, and she had no blade to practice her form with. She'd likely have to spend weeks regaining her form once she returned to Acherus, either with the help of the other knight or - she grimaced - Lord Thorval.

(To call the man a taskmaster was a bit of an understatement, especially after they'd lost the expertise of Razuvious. There was little doubt he was an effective teacher, though.

Fingers ghosted the long faded bruises on her side from a particularly painful lesson.)

At least while she was there she'd be able to get help with her progression in frost magic. Amal'Thazad has, for his own reasons, chosen to stay with the temple when the Lich King had been driven away, which served her own purposes well. None of the other senior Death Knights had the same grasp on the subject as he did, and she did not relish having to learn everything on her own when she did not have to.

(...maybe she would have considered studying the frost arts of a mage if she had been pushed to it. Actually, that wasn't too bad an idea as it was, although it'd have to be saved for a less… populated region. Perhaps she should bring it up to him?

...no, he wouldn't be interested. Oh well.)

While she was at it, actually, she should speak with Lady Alistra and get in practice with her runic shield. Shania felt she was going to need all the practice she could get on that she could get before they left for the frigid northern lands.

(...probably best to pass on the ghoul training for now, though. She was not interested in getting blown up, thanks.)

Even as lost in her musings as she was, Shania was more than capable of noticing the stares and whispers that followed after her, along with the dark mutterings and gestures of those brave enough to risk notice of the guards. Not that the guards would do much until things got physical - and not that she expected or even cared for them to.

Still, it might have been nice to be able to enjoy the walk without the constant tinge of worry that someone might just be stupid or brave enough to try something anyways.

(Why, oh why, did Koltira have to bring _her_ by? Forcing this sort of choice on her was not part of Shania's plans for the duration of their stay.)

She forced herself to close her eyes and tilt her head back slightly, drinking in the sun's warmth and allowing it to temporarily wash away the bitter chill that always seemed to cling to her. The people around her were for the most part ignoring her right now, more content to simply hurry on with their day.

A nearby stall was peddling fruit, a fast glancing showing the fruit to be fully ripe. The first big harvests were starting to trickle in from the outdoors, in preparation for the upcoming festival which would need them. For a brief moment she considered walking over to buy something, just to try and remember the taste.

Instead she started walking again, not looking back to the small market once.

~0~0~

The current place of residence for the Death Knight's part of the diplomatic mission to the Horde was deep within the Valley of Wisdom, close enough to the Warchief's residence to allow easy access when necessary, while far enough from anything else critical that any suspicious activity could be reported before something important was damaged or destroyed.

Shania could feel the eyes of the guards following her as she passed the unofficial boundary between the Valley and the narrow, high walled canyon referred to by the locals as 'The Drag'. In the time it had taken her to reach this point, the sun had gone from just peeking over the Valley's ridge to nearly overhead, lighting up the floor of the Drag.

As she recalled from their passage through - and the occasional insertions from Hanvor on their way through - this was the main hub of the city for craftsmen and merchants due to its central location. Though it did not boast the same level of activity as the Valley of Strength, which housed the auction house, bank, and numerous inns and shops for those visiting from outside the city, it was still important enough that one could see tauren, forsaken, and even a few elves and goblins wandering the streets without odd glances sent their way.

One would think she would be able to disappear into such a bustle, just another of the sin'dorei here on business. Of course, death had stripped her of most of her coloring, leaving her ashen from head to toe and thus far more likely to stand out in a crowd no matter where she went.

Shania doubted it had been planned that way, but it was an effective enough deterrent to have her turning to make her way back before she paused, staring down one of the small side paths meandering up along the valley wall. Was that-

Several houses down, far enough away that they didn't notice her staring but close enough to make out who was there, was Hanvor. And before him was an orc woman, her mouth twisted down into a near snarl. His face, on the other hand, was wide open, pleading, more vulnerable than she had even seen from him.

Whatever was happening, she had no part in it, but morbid curiosity kept her in place as the conversation went on. She couldn't hear a thing they were saying, but the way their volumes rose and fell, the way their expressions shifted and hands gestured said more than enough to make her feel like an unwanted eavesdropper.

She finally wrenched herself away, not wanting to watch any more of that scene, her steps less measured as she walked as quickly as she could. She wasn't running - she would not let herself run, that would admit to having something to run from - but she considered the action if only to get rid of the noxious chill that had taken hold in her gut again.

(Shania couldn't decide if she wished for his success or his failure, and what did that say about her?)

Her thoughts whirled around, distracting her from her surroundings, which only made her running into the older orc stumbling out of the nearby tavern even more shameful for someone who had had situational awareness beaten into her thoroughly. If he had been an enemy, she could have been dead, and she chastised herself even as the orc blinked in confusion, likely having been just as distracted as she was.

She had just taken a breath to apologize when a spark of recognition seemed to strike him, curling his lips into a snarl. "You're one of those stinkin' knights, aren't you? Sent to scout out the place for your master, huh?"

She didn't reply, knowing that he was only voicing the sentiment due to the liquid courage he'd imbibed earlier, the scent obvious on his breath. Still, she was not in the mood, and stared him down flatly enough to scare anyone sober away.

The nearby guard shifted, clearly catching the look even from her angle, but didn't move to interfere yet. Utterly useless, all of them.

"The Warchief might have bought your sob story, but we know you're nothing but monsters. Bet you were more than happy to slaughter your way through innocents, weren't you?"

Shania's fists tightened, and she moved to turn away, uninterested in listening to him any further. She stopped midstep when she felt something wet hit the back of her neck, only taking a second to realize he'd spit at her. He looked far too smug when she blankly turned to face him again, completely unaware of the consequences of his actions.

"You don't deserve to be in this city, you traitorous dog. It's too bad I don't have a rope on me, or I'd give you a proper burial for all the families you've murdered. It's too bad you don't have a family I can save the honor of by getting rid of you, but since you probably killed them as well-"

She didn't even notice when she'd pinned him to the tavern wall, ice crawling up her arm and into his throat, but she didn't feel inclined to drop him even as she heard the guard shout an alert to the others close by.

"Don't you dare assume you know anything about me, mortal," She growled, feeling far more satisfied than she should have at seeing him whine and squirm feebly under her fingers. "When you stand helpless before the Lich King, mind warped and broken to near uselessness, turned against your own heart, maybe you'll begin to understand a fraction of the pain we've been through to be here today."

With that she dropped him to the ground, ignoring the scent of defecation starting to sour the air as she walked away, ignoring the guards torn between stopping her and checking on the drunken idiot.

She knew walking around the city had been a bad idea.

(Not that sticking around had been a better option.)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Yes, I know a Warcraft story with an OC, how original. If you're wondering, this is sort of a reimagination of the adventures my Death Knight 'Ashynarr' has gone through on Azeroth and beyond, though it will slowly head into original territory of a sort as things progress. This is honestly rather relaxing to write, though updates will be sporadic since it's basically whenever I have enough segments to throw together into a cohesive chapter.


End file.
